AURORA
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Uma deusa perseguida pela inveja e ciúmes da deusa do amor, encontra nos braços de um Cavaleiro de Ouro proteção e um sentimento que preferia não sentir mais. Dedicado a uma amiga, fã de Kamus de Aquário. Epilogo on line!completa
1. Prólogo

AURORA 

Esse fic é em homenagem ao aniversário do Kamus e também para homenagear uma super fã dele, a Márcia, conhecida como Aurora de Aquário na nossa turma do MSN.

Espero que apreciem.

Ps: a fic não tem nada a ver com o "universo" dos cavaleiros que criei, é uma aventura alternativa.

Boa leitura!

AURORA 

**PROLOGO:**

_**Aurora, é irmã de Hélios, o Sol, e de Selene, a Lua; deuses gregos que compõem a tríade fundamental das divindades celestiais. **_

_**É deusa refrescante, portadora das brisas matinais, também aquela que esparge o orvalho pelos campos e acorda as criaturas, dando ao mundo as primeiras luzes que guiarão os trabalhos humanos. Aurora surge numa biga cor púrpura, puxada por dois resplandecentes cavalos guiados por rédeas multicoloridas: Lampo e Faetonte. Seus nomes respectivamente significam "aquele que brilha" e "aquele que reluz". **_

_**A poesia clássica descreve Aurora como mulher encantadora, de cabelos soltos e esvoaçantes, ora com asas nos ombros ou nos tornozelos, que lhe conferem leveza e agilidade, sendo capaz de causar a admiração dos que a vêem romper envolta em brumas luminescentes. **_

_**Conta-se que a deusa Aurora, havia ousado provocar os ciúmes de Afrodite, envolvendo-se com Ares, foi punida pela deusa do Amor, que inspirou-lhe amores eternamente infelizes.**_

_**Mas não dizem que o amor pode superar a tudo? Superaria uma maldição?**_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

Era inverno e estava uma noite fria.

Corria pelas ruas, sentindo a aproximação deles. Já não bastava a infelicidade que lhe fora imposta quando ainda era imortal? O rancor dela era tão grande a ponto de ser perseguida até mesmo quando preferiu viver entre os homens?

Tudo o que almejava era uma vida de paz...paz que lhe fora negada há séculos.

Se pelo menos eles tivessem despertado, estaria segura agora. Os dois jamais permitiriam que alguém sequer a tocasse.

Arriscou-se a olhar para trás, parecia que tinha se livrado deles. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar as batidas loucas de seu coração, puxou o manto do capuz da blusa que usava, revelando os longos cabelos castanhos escuros.

Deu meia volta e gritou de susto ao se deparar com uma pessoa.

"Calma senhorita."-o rapaz pedia, e ela reconheceu a roupa de policial dele e ele estava acompanhado por outro homem.-"Parece assustada. Aconteceu algo senhorita? Posso ajuda-la?"

Ela se afastou e respirou aliviada, eram apenas policiais, preocupados por encontra-la nas ruas a essa hora da madrugada.

"Está tarde para uma jovem andar sozinha."-falou o outro.

"Desculpem, eu estava indo para a casa de uma parenta, mas me perdi."

"Vamos levá-la para casa senhorita."-o policial jovem e amável estendeu a mão para ela.

Mas de repente o sorriso dele sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão de dor e susto, ele olha para baixo e a jovem acompanha o seu olhar e horrorizada vê um buraco em seu peito de onde saia uma mão.

"QUE!"-o outro policial recua assustado, sacando sua arma e apontado para o homem de armadura que jogava o corpo sem vida do rapaz ao chão.-"Corra moça!"

Vencendo o medo que ameaçava paralisá-la, a jovem correu, e escutou um tiro sendo seguido pelo grito do policial.

Sua intenção era apenas de andar um pouco, espairecer. Detestava festas, e não sabia como Milo o havia convencido a ir nessa inútil comemoração de aniversário, apesar de ser o aniversariante em questão.

Kamus conseguiu escapar da festinha promovida por Milo na casa de Mu, enquanto todos estavam envolvidos demais na bebida e nas mulheres que ele convidou.

Uma hora depois de ter deixado os amigos, ele se encontrava no coração da cidade de Atenas, eram altas horas da madrugada e havia poucas almas andando pelas ruas agora. Apesar da aparente tranqüilidade, sentia-se inquieto por alguma coisa que não sabia ao certo o que era. Ouviu um estampido que julgou ser um tiro.

Ainda hesitante, Kamus girou os calcanhares e seguiu na direção do tiro e quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao virar uma esquina e uma figura pequena e frágil que apareceu correndo e dando-lhe um esbarrão.

Era uma mulher, e havia medo estampado em seus olhos escuros.

"A-ajude-me..."

Num movimento institivo, Kamus passou o braço livre pela cintura da moça e a olhou bem em seus olhos, assustados, apavorados, mas confiantes. Talvez fosse se arrepender disso pelo resto da vida, mas sentia que ela estava em grande perigo e não podia simplesmente ignora-la e ir embora.

"Ele...matou os...matou os dois..."-soluçava.

"Silence."-pediu em seu idioma natal e a arrastou para um canto.-" Maintenant, me conte o que houve."

Antes que ela dissesse algo, um estranho de armadura negra e vermelha apareceu. A jovem estremeceu e sufocou um grito. Kamus havia percebido a presença dele antes mesmo que aparecesse, a inquietação que sentia era a presença do cosmo hostil dele.

"Entregue-me a mulher e eu o matarei tão rápido que nem sentirá dor."-o estranho ameaçou.

"Le mademoiselle?"-Kamus o encarou com os olhos mais frios que o gélido ar que os envolvia agora.-"Ela não irá a parte alguma com você, monsieur."

"Um Cavaleiro?"-o estranho disse assombrado.-"Esperava cumprir minha missão e retornar com a mulher sem chamar a atenção dos cavaleiros de Atena sobre o fato. Agora terei que matá-lo."

Kamus não esboçou reação alguma com a ameaça, limitando-se apenas a lançar um olhar cheio de desprezo ao homem.

"Quem é você e o que quer com ela?"-perguntou colocando seu próprio corpo para proteger a jovem.

"Nunca vai saber."

O estranho lançou sua cosmo energia em Kamus mas ela não causa dano algum ao cavaleiro protegido pela sua cosmo energia dourada.

"Sinceramente, achou que poderia me ferir com esse cosmos tão fraco?"-o ar esfria, cristais de gelo aparecem no ar.-"Bem...depois descobrirei o que está havendo. Sinto que não preciso ter piedade nenhuma de você. Não preciso saber sequer o nome de um verme covarde que ameaça uma mulher indefesa. Mas saiba que morrerá pelas mãos de Kamus de Aquário."

"Kamus de Aquário!"-ele recuou amedrontado.-"Um cavaleiro de ouro!"

"Kamus?"-ela repetiu o nome, como que hipnotizada pelo porte austero do seu protetor.

"PÓ DE DIAMANTE!"

O ataque atinge o estranho agressor, ceifando sua vida.

Em seguida, Kamus olha para a moça, Havia uma beleza clássica nela, o rosto bem feito, os olhos provocantes e a boca sensual, levemente entreaberta diante da admiração dela. Os cabelos castanhos escuros, soltos brilhavam e pareciam macios ao toque. Ela se vestia de maneira esportiva, calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa de frio pesada, mas que de modo algum lhe tiravam a feminilidade que possuía.

"Quem é você?"-o cavaleiro perguntou enfim, em um tom formal.

"Eu me chamo Aurora."-respondeu e depois tentou assumir uma postura mais elegante.-"A deusa do alvorecer.

Continua...

O que a deusa Aurora faz nos tempos modernos?

Quem são os homens que a perseguem e por que?

O que irá acontecer entre ela e Kamus?

Aguardem...

**Notas: **

**Silence: silêncio em francês.**

**Maintenant: Agora em francês.**


	2. Capítulo 1

AURORA 

**CAPÍTULO 1: **

"Quem é você?"-Kamus perguntou, pois acreditava que houvesse escutado errado.

Ela olhou bem para o seu salvador. Um homem de boa aparência, traços másculos e bem agradáveis, elegantemente trajado com um blazer azul marinho que destacava mais ainda seus olhos. Havia personalidade naqueles olhos, sempre alertas como se esperasse um novo ataque, e ao mesmo tempo, tão tranqüilo.

"Perdão. Sei que olhando para mim, não dá pra acreditar quem eu seja,mas...sou a deusa Aurora."-ela disse séria e trêmula.

Kamus realmente achou difícil acreditar nisso, não havia nenhum traço de Cosmos que poderia identifica-la como a divindade que afirmava ser, ao contrário, parecia ser apenas uma jovem normal e assustada. Não sentia nenhum cosmo diferente nela. Não da maneira que sente quando Atena está próxima. Mas deveria considerar a veracidade em suas palavras, pois o homem que os atacou e queria levá-la não era também um homem comum.

"Pre-preciso muito encontrar..."-ela começou a falar.

Não conseguiu continuar a frase, pois a jovem deusa perdera os sentidos, sendo prontamente amparada pelos braços de Kamus. Os longos cabelos escuros cobriam-lhe a face, ele afastou a mecha com cuidado, e percebeu aliviado que respirava, estando apenas desmaiada. Com certeza estavam exausta por fugir de seu perseguidor.

Apesar de tudo, não pode deixar de voltar a admirar as belas feições da mulher em seus braços. A pele parecia bem macia, macia como seda. E os lábios sensuais e convidativos, uma boca feita para ser beijada, decidiu ele.

Da maneira mais gentil possível, Kamus a ergue em seus braços, sentindo o pequeno corpo trêmulo, aninhou-a mais contra si. Não poderia deixá-la ali, e se outros como aquele estranho de armadura, aparecessem? Não era de sua natureza deixar uma mulher desprotegida.

Seria mesmo uma deusa como dizia há pouco? Bom, só teria respostas as suas perguntas quando ela voltasse a si.

Então, seguiu o caminho de volta ao Santuário.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kamus decidiu tomar o cuidado de não encontrar nenhum de seus amigos naquele momento, não queria ficar dando explicações por estar com uma mulher desacordada em seus braços. Por isso, pegou um dos poucos atalhos conhecidos pelos cavaleiros de ouro, que dava perto de sua casa.

Apesar de toda a cautela, não foi bem sucedido.

"Cara, só você mesmo para fugir da própria festa de aniversário!"-falou Milo, esperando em frente a casa de Aquário.-"Quem é ela?"

"Milo, agora não tenho tempo para conversas fúteis!"-Kamus disse passando por ele.-"Vá pra casa e conversaremos depois."

"Tá. É mesmo muito fácil não reparar que você está carregando uma mulher desacordada no colo!"-Milo ironizou seguindo Kamus.-"O que houve?"

"Ela foi atacada. Por sorte eu estava por perto."-respondeu levando-a até seu quarto.

"Não deveria tê-la levada até um hospital e avisado a policia?"

"O homem que a atacou usava uma armadura e tinha um cosmo hostil demais."-ele falou e nem precisou se virar para saber que Milo estava espantando.-"Mas deveria ser um soldado comum, não era tão forte assim."

"Você tem realmente vocação para proteger mulheres em perigo."-Milo encostou na porta do quarto.-"E quem é ela?"

"Disse que se chamava Aurora."-respondeu admirando o rosto em repouso dela.

"Por que não olha nos bolsos dela e veja se tem uma carteira ou algo parecido."

"Pela deusa, Milo! Não vou revirar os bolsos de uma mulher desacordada e...O que está fazendo, homem!"

Milo adiantou-se e olhou no bolso da blusa da moça e retirou uma carteira. Kamus tentou pegá-la de volta, mas Milo desviava-se dele, ao mesmo tempo em que a abria e olhava uma identidade.

"Ela não se chama Aurora."-Falou mantendo Kamus afastado com uma mão e a outra segurando o documento.-"Seu nome é Marcia Santos. Ei, tem um cartão de um hotel na cidade aqui."

Kamus retirou o documento da mão de Milo e o segurou pela gola da camisa, guiando-o para fora do quarto.

"Faça-me um favor, mon ami...Saia antes que eu congele sua língua!"-ameaçou.

"Tá certo. Não precisa apelar para a violência."-e quando ia saindo, disse sorrindo.-"Se quiser, vou até o hotel pegar as coisas dela."

"Faça isso, por favor."-Kamus olhou para Aurora antes de fechar a porta do quarto.-"Não quero que ela acorde e fique assustada se estiver sozinha. E além do mais, ainda não sei nada sobre ela."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aurora despertou com o som de pássaros e a leve luz da manhã batendo em seu rosto. Sentiu que estava deitada em uma cama, com lençóis macios e perfumados. Apesar de seu corpo estar dolorido, ela sentou-se na cama e olhou ao redor.

Estava em uma cama enorme, coberta por um dossel, aconchegada em um cobertor macio e quente. Móveis simples, mas de bom gosto. O quarto de um homem, refletiu, apesar de estar muito bem organizado.

O que aconteceu na noite anterior foi mesmo real? Aquele homem era real?

Escutou uma leve batida na porta, controlando o nervosismo respondeu:

"Entre."

A porta abriu-se e Kamus entrou, ele carregava uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá e torradas. Aurora engoliu em seco ao vê-lo, era o mesmo homem que a salvara, não havia sido um sonho então.

E constatou que ele era realmente muito bonito.

Ele por sua vez estava parado, segurando a bandeja e olhando fixamente para a jovem sentada em sua cama. Os cabelos escuros caindo sobre os ombros, o suave volume dos seios perceptíveis pela blusa, parecia mais uma visão do que real.

"Creio que está se sentindo melhor."-ele falou, esforçando-se para ser o mais formal possível.

"Sim, obrigada."

"Se estiver com fome."-ele colocou a bandeja sobre uma cômoda.-"Pode se alimentar antes de conversarmos. Eu sou Kamus de Aquário, e você está em minha casa, no Santuário de Atena."

"Santuário?"-havia alívio em sua voz.

"Queria que me falasse mais sobre o homem que a perseguiu ontem."-ele disse encarando-a, Aurora teve que se controlar para não se perder naquele olhar, que apesar de parecer frio, eram irresistíveis.-"Você me disse que era uma deusa...mas seu cosmo me parece ser o de uma pessoa normal."-e colocou sobre a cômoda uma carteira feminina.-"Estava em seu bolso, senhorita 'Marcia Santos."

"Eu SOU a deusa Aurora!"-falou convicta, ofendida pelo tom desconfiado de sua voz.-"Abri mão de viver entre os deuses, preferi renascer como uma mortal, mas ainda carrego minha herança divina, escondida aqui."-ela toca em seu coração.

"Renasceu humana."-ele cruzou os braços, não parecia muito convencido.

Tal atitude indiferente a enfureceu. Empurrou o cobertor com os pés e levantou-se procurando os seus sapatos.

"O que está fazendo?"-ele indagou.

"Vou embora."-ela respondeu sem se virar.-"Não preciso ficar aqui se me acha mentirosa. Onde estão meus sapatos?"

"Não disse que era mentirosa."-e depois ele apontou para um canto do quarto.-"Eles estão ali."

"Mas não acredita em mim."-ela o encarou.

"Acredito que esteja com problemas, do contrário por que um homem de armadura e hostil a atacaria?"

"Ele queria me levar para sua mestra, e outros virão."-ela colocou os sapatos e passou por ele.-"Não é um problema do Santuário, de Atena ou de seus cavaleiros."

"Pare com isso."-ele ordenou, segurando-a pelo pulso.-"Não pretendo deixar que saia por aí sem segurança. Você mesma disse que outros virão para levá-la."

"E o que espera que eu faça?"

"Quero que fique aqui, até que eu resolva o que é melhor."

"Não posso ficar. Minhas coisas estão no hotel e..."

"Um amigo foi buscar suas coisas. Suas malas estão na sala ao lado desse quarto."-ele soltou seu pulso e não resistiu a tentação de passar os dedos pela mão dela. A mão era macia e sentiu a pulsação dela acelerar com o toque antes de soltá-la.-"Eu realmente gostaria que ficasse aqui, onde estará segura."

"Se você quer assim..."

"Quero."

Só os deuses sabiam o que se passava na cabeça de Kamus ao fitar o rosto da sua misteriosa hospede. O leva rubor em sua face, devido à aproximação dele, o brilho em seus olhos escuros, demonstrava que ela estava tranqüila. Outra pessoa poderia estar à beira do histerismo diante dos acontecimentos, mas ela parecia serena...envergonhada até por estar ali, com ele.

"Estou indo até Atena, contar-lhe sobre você."-ele determinou.

"Sim, por favor."-ela parecia aliviada em ouvir isso.-"Sinto muito em estar sendo um fardo para você."

"Não repita isso."

"Desculpe."

"Como prefere que eu a chame?"-perguntou -"Aurora ou Marcia?"

"Pode me chamar de Marcia se quiser."

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo esse fic, pelos reviews carinhosos e tudo o mais. Desculpem a demora em atualizar esse fic!

Prometo que no próximo capítulo, novas surpresas e aparição da vilã da história, ah...e o beijo também! Ehehehehee... (se escondendo da Marcia, ela vai me perseguir com a atualização desse fic)!


	3. Capítulo 2

AURORA 

**Capítulo 2:**

Kamus bateu a porta de um escritório, onde a deusa estava com Shion e Saga, analisando alguns papéis.

"Entre!"-ela pediu e depois sorriu ao ver quem era.-"Ah, Kamus. Pode entrar. Desculpe-me por não ter comparecido ao seu aniversário ontem. Cheguei do Japão exausta e acabei dormindo mais cedo."

"Está tudo bem, Atena."-ele permaneceu sério, meio inseguro sobre como começar o assunto.-"Preciso dizer-lhe algo importante, senhorita."

"Diga."-ela colocou os papéis sobre a mesa.

"Há uma pessoa em minha casa. Uma hóspede..."-começou a falar.

"Uma parente sua?"-perguntou Shion.-"Não é adequado receber visitantes nas Casas Zodiacais."

"Na verdade...talvez ela seja aparentada de Atena."-continuou Kamus.

"Como?"-a deusa se interessou no assunto.-"Explique melhor, Kamus."

Kamus contou-lhe da noite anterior e de como ajudou uma jovem que dizia ser a reencarnação da deusa Aurora.

"Trouxe uma deusa para o Santuário?"-Saga pareceu incomodado.-"E se ela for uma inimiga?"

"Ela não representa perigo algum a Atena!"-Kamus a defendeu, depois se surpreendeu com o tom de voz que usou.

"Acredito em você."-disse Atena, os cavaleiros a olharam surpresos.-"Aurora sempre teve um bom coração e assim como eu, ama a humanidade. Nunca iria querer seu mal ou me ameaçar."

A deusa se levanta e caminha até a janela, olhando as doze casas de lá.

"Como ela está, Kamus?"-perguntou, olhando a Casa de Aquário.

"Assustada talvez, embora não queira demonstrar."

"Ela está com o coração ferido."-suspirou a deusa da justiça.-"Vou com você até a sua casa."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na Casa de Aquário, Marcia acabava de se vestir de maneira mais adequada ao calor de Atenas, com um simples vestido branco que fazia com que sua pele bronzeada ficasse mais em evidência, tornando-a mais bela. Ela foi até a sala guardar suas coisas, e ouviu passos.

"Ei, deixe-me ajuda-la com isso!"-ofereceu-se um rapaz de cabelos azuis e sorriso maroto.-"Não me olhe assim desconfiada. Meu nome é Milo de Escorpião, amigo de Kamus. Ao seu dispor!"

E ele pegou a sua mão e a beijou.

Nesse momento, Atena chegou acompanhada de seus cavaleiros até a Décima Primeira Casa e entrou. Kamus ficou aborrecido ao ver Milo beijar a mão de Aurora, não gostou nada daquilo.

As deusas se encaravam e Atena então sorri e a abraça afetuosamte.

"Bem vinda ao Santuário, querida amiga!"

"Atena."-Aurora retribuiu o abraço.-"Sinto muito trazer meus problemas a você."

"Eu sei de tudo."-Atena a olhou bem.-"E há muito tempo quero ajuda-la a se livrar desse peso em seus ombros."

"Abdiquei de minha posição divina. Mas mesmo assim, ela me persegue."-lamentou-se.

"Minha irmã é dona de uma inveja assustadora!"-retrucou Atena.-"E onde eles estão?"

"Adormecidos."-falou com tristeza.-" Eles travaram uma luta desigual. Sem meu Cosmos, não posso despertá-los!"

"Está entendendo algo?"-Saga perguntou a Kamus, que permanecia calado observando as mulheres.

"Eu contarei tudo a vocês."-disse-lhe Atena.-"Vamos nos sentar?"

Devidamente instalados, a deusa Aurora começou a relatar.

"Melhor que eu conte. Eras atrás, Aurora a deusa do amanhecer despertou o interesse de um deus. Ele dizia apaixonado por ela e foi correspondido. Esse deus era Ares, o deus da guerra. Mas, Ares era o grande amor de Afrodite e esta nunca perdoou a traição dele, mas se vingou em mim."-ela suspirou.-"Rogou uma maldição. Todos que me amassem, teriam um destino cruel. E de fato foi o que ocorreu."

"Puxa ! Que grande bisca..."-Milo não completou a frase, pois levou um cutucão de Shion.

Kamus escutava tudo em silêncio.

"Aqueles que me amaram, tiveram fins trágicos e infelizes. Não suportava mais ver pessoas tão queridas sofrendo e temia que aqueles que ainda estavam tão próximas a mim, viesse a sofrer. Afastei-me do Olimpo, e vivi entre os mortais."-ela suspirou.-"Zeus temendo por minha segurança, enviou dois guardiões que sempre me acompanhariam não importando quantas vezes eu renasceria entre os mortais. Seus nomes eram Lampo e Faetonte. Mas..."

"Mas?"-insistiu Shion.

"Até Zeus a castigou por seu rancor por mim. Durante anos, ela não se importou com a minha presença aqui. Renasci em uma família em outro país, ciente de minhas origens. De repente, fui tirada deles e levada até a presença de Afrodite. Eu não sei o que ela queria, mas meus guardiões apareceram e me libertaram, a um alto custo."

"Mas ela ainda quer você."-completou Kamus.

"Você ficará aqui, no Santuário."-determinou Atena.-"Eu mesma me encarregarei de falar com Afrodite e dizer-lhe que a deixe em paz. Cavaleiros, peço a todos que se empenham em proteger Aurora como se dedicam a mim, por favor."

"Assim será, Atena."-respondeu Shion, Saga sorriu concordando.

"Kamus, Milo...poderiam ajudar Aurora a se mudar para o meu templo?"-pediu Atena.

"Sim."-Kamus concordou solicito, Milo fez um sinal positivo com os dedos.

"Shion, Saga...gostaria que me acompanhassem até o Templo de Afrodite."

"Sim!"-responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Vamos, Aurora?"-insistiu Atena, já saindo de Aquário.

"Sim. Mas espere um pouco, por favor."-Marcia se aproximou de Kamus e sorriu.-"Obrigada por tudo."

"Ao seu dispor, deusa Aurora."

"Queria que me chamasse de Marcia, como combinamos."

"Acho que não seria de bom tom."-ele falou cordialmente.-"Afinal, é uma deusa."

Aurora concordou com um aceno de cabeça e acompanhou Atena e Shion, deixando Kamus, Saga e Milo para trás. O Cavaleiro de Aquário a observou partir em silêncio e só acordou quando recebeu um tapa na nuca de Milo.

"Quer morrer?"-perguntou irritado com o Escorpião.

"Cara! Que vacilo!"-Milo colocou a mão na cabeça.-"Ela tá gamada em você!"

"Kamus, você congelou o cérebro de Milo?"-Saga perguntou, rindo.

"Ainda não! Boa idéia, mon ami!"-resmungou furioso, detestava que se intrometessem em sua vida.

"Depois eu rio da piada!"-retrucou Milo."Mas que ela está interessada no Picolé ambulante, está!"

"Não diga asneiras, Milo!"-falou Kamus.-"Ela é uma deusa! Por que se interessaria por um mortal?"

"Ela é uma mulher!'-devolveu Milo, depois ele sorriu malicioso.-"Mas se não estiver interessado...não vai se importar de que mostre o Santuário a ela? Não é? E com certeza, a Casa de Escorpião."

Kamus pegou uma das malas de Aurora e após fuzilar o amigo com o olhar, subiu as escadas ao Templo de Atena.

"Por um momento, achei que ele o colocaria em um esquife de gelo eterno!"-comentou Saga.

Milo sorriu, depois ficou pensativo, sério e arregalou os olhos.

"Eu também pensei!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mostrar a ela o Santuário e a Casa de Escorpião!"-resmungava Kamus.-"Que falta de respeito! O que ele tem em mente? Não sabe ter respeito por uma deusa?"

E assim subiu as escadas, e só depois percebeu que estava incomodado demais com esse assunto. O que lhe importava com o fato de ter visto seu melhor amigo querendo flertar com Marcia? Eles não tinham nada. A ajudou em um momento de crise, mas nada além disso! Ela era linda, então era natural que outros homens se sentissem atraídos por ela...mas não gostou nada da idéia de pensar que outros homens a cortejassem.

"Kamus?"-era a voz dela.-"Achei mesmo que havia escutado a sua voz."

Ela estava parada em frente a porta do Templo, parecia admirar a vista do alto do Santuário.

"Auro..."

"Marcia. Vou insistir nisso."-ela sorriu.

"Hã...onde estão Atena e Shion?"-perguntou, tentando não reparar demais em seu sorriso.

"Em uma sala. Estão discutindo como chegar até Afrodite."-ela se entristeceu.

"Tudo acabará bem."-ele falou, tentando reconforta-la, e quando ela o encarou, ele desviou de assunto.-"Onde eu coloco essa mala? Milo e Saga trarão as outras."

"Em meu quarto. Eu te mostro onde."

Kamus a seguiu por um corredor, onde havia vários quartos de hóspedes. Ao chegarem no último quarto, ele o observou. Era em estilo helênico, muito bem decorado com estátuas e flores, aconchegante e ideal para um membro da realeza...ou uma deusa.

"Bonito."-comentou.

"Meio extravagante para mim."-ela disse.-"Acostumei-me a coisas mais simples."

"Onde coloco a mala?"-ele perguntou.

"Nesse canto, mas cuidado com esse vaso, ele parece que vai cair a qualquer..."

Kamus encostou a mala em uma mesa, que estava bamba, e balançou. Com isso o vaso sobre ela escorregou e ameaçou cair. Por instintos, ambos seguraram o vaso, para impedirem a queda e suas mãos se tocaram.

O calor das mãos de Kamus percorreu todo os corpo de Aurora. Estremeceu.

Quando levantou o olhar para ele, o Cavaleiro estava com um brilho diferente em seus belos olhos azuis e ele inclinou-se, tocando levemente os lábios nos dela. Um toque carinhoso e singelo, que fez com que seus corpos se aquecessem e fossem tomados pela inexplicável vontade de intensificarem a caricia. Kamus a segurou pela nuca, e sua língua invadiu a boca da deusa, no momento em que ela entreabriu os lábios, entregando-se ao beijo.

Passos no corredor e as vozes de Milo e Saga os tiraram daquele momento e assustada, Aurora recuou.

"Por favor, Kamus. Saia!"-ela pediu nervosa.

"Marcia..."

"Retire-se!"-ela pediu nervosa.

Kamus concordou e saiu nervoso, passando por Milo e Saga, e nem ao menos dirigindo-lhe a palavra.

"O que deu nele?"-Milo perguntou surpreso.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Em outro lugar.

"Apaixonando-se novamente...tsc tsc...Ah, Aurora. Que triste!"-e a belíssima mulher de longos cabelos loiros começa a gargalhar.-"Será que permitirá que ele seja tocado pela minha maldição? Eu deveria matá-lo por ter se intrometido e eliminado meu servo. Bons serviçais são difíceis de serem encontrados hoje em dia!"

A mulher deitou-se de maneira sensual em um divã e se serviu de vinho oferecido por uma de suas ninfas que a serviam.

"Bem...aquele lá era um inútil mesmo."-e depois riu.-"Mas ganhei dois servos mais poderosos e prestativos."

Das sombras, dois pares de olhos brilham a menção de suas pessoas.

"Se Atena acha que poderá interferir em meus planos, está muito enganada! Eu quero Aurora aqui e imediatamente. Não tenho mais tempo!"-ela pegou um espelho e mirou-se nele.-"Maldito Zeus!Como ousou? Mas depois que tiver Aurora, serei a bela e poderosa Afrodite de outrora. Vocês dois, não importa como...tragam-na a mim!"

As sombras se curvaram e se retiraram. Afrodite mais uma vez, gargalha.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3

AURORA 

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

A deusa Afrodite estava deitada de maneira preguiçosa em um divã, enquanto apreciava uma taça de néctar e ouvia a doce melodia das harpas tocadas por suas ninfas. Ao sentir o Cosmo dela se aproximando, deliberadamente para anunciar sua chegada, limitou-se a sorrir.

"Há séculos que não me visita, Atena."-falou, sentando-se.-"Como vai, irmã?"

Atena, acompanhada por seu Cavaleiro Saga de Gêmeos e pelo mestre do Santuário Shion, foi escoltada por uma das servas de Afrodite ao seu templo. A deusa da Justiça mantinha um olhar sereno pousado na deusa da beleza. Os cavaleiros por sua vez, estavam em alertas e desconfiados, esperando um possível ataque.

"Afrodite...realmente faz muito tempo!"-Atena esboçou um sorriso educado.

"E o que a traz ao meu exilado lar?"-perguntou deitando-se novamente em seu divã, enquanto pegava uma uva oferecida por uma serva.-"Rir da minha desgraça? Está sentindo, Atena? Meu Cosmo enfraquecendo a cada dia por não ter mais seguidores? Minha beleza se esvaindo? O que são os deuses quando são esquecidos? Nada! Você ainda tem seu Santuário e todos que ali moram, que ainda a veneram...por isso ainda tem a mesma força de outrora."

"Foi suas atitudes impensadas no passado que a condenaram ao exílio, Afrodite. E nunca fiquei feliz com o castigo imposto por meu pai a você. Ao contrário, fiquei penalizada. Mas o que fez..."

"Aurora tinha a simpatia de Zeus. Essa foi a minha desgraça!"-com um gesto, ela ordena às ninfas que se retirassem.-"O que quer então?"

"Que deixe seu rancor por Aurora no passado. Ela vive agora em um corpo mortal, como eu. E deseja apenas viver em paz. Pare de perseguí-la."

"Está enganada, Atena."-ela fez um ar inocente.-"Eu não persigo Aurora. Há séculos que me conformei com a situação. O fato dela decidir ser uma mera humana, envelhecer e se submeter a todos os males que um mortal passa...é o suficiente para satisfazer-me."

"Você a raptou."-a deusa disse com tranqüilidade.

"Ah, é mesmo."-suspirou.-"Mas tê-la visto naquele corpo mortal e frágil foi o suficiente para me deixar feliz. Não pretendo incomodá-la mais."

"Onde estão os guardiões dela, Afrodite?"-Atena não acreditou nas palavras da irmã.

"Mortos."-respondeu com naturalidade, e diante do olhar reprovador de Atena completou debochada.-"Eu fiz um favor a eles. Estão descansando depois de tantos anos de devoção..."

"Isso não é uma atitude digna de uma deusa!"- Saga perguntou, irritado com o descaso da deusa.-"E a tal maldição?"

"Saga, por favor."-a deusa Atena pediu e o cavaleiro consente com um gesto de cabeça a ficar calmo.-"Saga tem razão, Afrodite. Pretende manter a maldição sobre ela?"

"Ah, isso?"-Afrodite fez um ar pensativo.-"Eu roguei uma praga em Aurora mesmo. E não tenho a intenção de retira-la...mesmo que pudesse."

"Afrodite..."

"Ao meu ver...Aurora nunca conhecerá o significado da verdadeira felicidade do amor. Todos os homens que por ela se apaixonarem, e este amor for correspondido...sofrerão."-ela sorri.-"Eu prometo que deixarei Aurora em paz. Agora...saiam do meu santuário!"

oooooooooooooooooooo

Do lado de fora do templo de Afrodite.

"Atena."-Shion chama a deusa que mantinha um ar pensativo.-"Acredita que Afrodite cumprirá o que disse?"

"Ela mente descaradamente!"-replicou Saga.-"Lógico que ela não ficará quieta!"

"Se ela fizer algo que quebre sua promessa, eu voltarei."-Atena decide.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Santuário de Atena. Entardecer.

Marcia, a reencarnação de Aurora, caminhava pelo Templo de Atena, admirando a construção. Estava entediada, não tinha nada para fazer e ainda havia o fato que precisava andar, distrair-se para não ficar pensando no que houve naquela manhã.

Ainda não havia se esquecido do beijo que Kamus e ela trocaram. Ela ainda sentia o toque quente e macio dos lábios dele nos seus. Continuou andando, agora com o Cavaleiro de Aquário em seus pensamentos, quando parou diante do mais belo jardim de rosas que vira em sua vida. Abaixou-se para pegar uma delas, mas uma voz alarmada a impede.

"Não! Elas não são rosas comuns!"

Ergueu a cabeça e viu um belo rapaz, de olhos de um azul claríssimo. Ele tinha uma pinta em seu rosto, que o deixava com um ar sedutor.

"O que disse?"-ela perguntou.

"Essas rosas não são comuns. São rosas especiais, criadas por mim para defender o templo, são envenenadas. Odiaria se alguém tão linda como você se ferisse por causa delas."-sorriu.-"Você deve ser a bela convidada de Atena, a deusa Aurora?"

"Hã...sou. Como sabe? E você, quem é?"-ela ergueu-se para melhor conversar com o rapaz.

"Sou Afrodite de Peixes."-ele inclinou-se em respeito.-"Ao seu dispor. Mestre Shion falou de você. Pediu que a protegesse."

"Afrodite? Um nome incomum!"

"Eu não sou uma pessoa comum, como pode ver."-ele lhe dá uma rosa vermelha muito linda.-"Essa rosa é mais apropriada a você."

Perto dali, entre as casas de Peixes e Aquário.

"Milo! Me deixe em paz!"-ordenou já irritado o Cavaleiro de Aquário, sendo seguido insistentemente pelo amigo, enquanto subiam as escadas até o templo do mestre.-"A resposta pela milésima vez é não!"

"Kamus. Raciocina comigo."-o cavaleiro de Escorpião pediu, ignorando o olhar furioso de Kamus.-"Atena saiu com Saga e Shion, certo?"

"Certo."-suspirou resignado.

"Shaka, Mu, Máscara da Morte e todos os outros saíram também. Certo?"

"Certo."

"Então...o Santuário é nosso pelas próximas horas, certo? Vamos fazer uma festa!"

"Errado."-respondeu bufando e retomando a caminhada.

"Diz que sim! Vai o que custa? Se o Shura tivesse aqui ele dizia sim! Vamos lá! Eu chamo umas servas ajeitadinhas que conheço! O que custa? Faz isso por mim, por nossa amizade. Preciso de festa! Quero festa! Uma festinha só! Diz que sim, vai!"

"Não."

"Você me deve essa. Fugiu do meu 'presente de aniversário' para você!"

"Milo...uma odalisca saindo de um bolo e cantando Happy Birthday, não faz meu gênero de 'presente de aniversário'!"

"Pena. O Aioros gostou tanto que levou seu 'presente' pra casa dele."-Milo sorriu.-"Ah, já sei...uma certa beldade morena que está no templo da deusa faz mais o seu gênero, não é?"

Kamus estancou e ficou vermelho. Não se sabe se ficou corado ou se foi a raiva pelo comentário.

"Milo Alessandros III!"-falou entre os dentes.

"Esse sou eu."-Milo fez uma cara de quem não entendeu.-"Relaxa cara! O Saga também notou que você ficou abalado pela deusa."

"Se abrir a boca..."

"Ela é bem bonita mesmo!"-continuou falando sorrindo.-"Mas como eu sei que você ficou balançado por ela, decidi te ajudar a declarar-se."

"...e continuar a falar..."

"Afinal...já tão falando de nós, sabia? Ô povo malicioso! Somos amigos, andamos juntos...e ficam agora duvidando da sua masculinidade. A minha não, pois eu to sempre acompanhado, mas você sempre sozinho, já tão falando de você por aí."

"...essas idiotices..."

"Sabe qual é o seu problema, Francês? Tu tem medo de assumir compromissos, porque tem medo da coisa ficar séria!"

"...Vou congelar a sua língua!"-o francês ameaçou, já elevando seu cosmo.

"Até o Afrodite arranja mulher mais rápido que você!"-continuou ignorando o amigo.-"Essa sua mania de fugir de um compromisso sério. Acha justo com você mesmo se negar a ser feliz cara?

Kamus nada respondeu.

"Meu Zeus! To falando igual ao Mu!"-Milo espantou-se.-"Preciso fazer algo irresponsável ou vou começar a meditar como ele. Ei, olha o Afrodite ali...e com uma mulher."

Kamus olhou para onde Milo apontava e gelou ao ver a mulher que conversava animadamente com o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Era Marcia.

"Eu te disse que ele era rápido!"-Milo resmungou para Kamus, depois ergueu o braço acenando.-"Olá!"

"Oi, Milo."-respondeu Marcia, depois ela olhou para quem estava ao lado dele.-"Kamus, como vai?"

"Eu estou bem, deusa..."

"Marcia. Eu não quero que me chamem de deusa, Aurora ou qualquer desses títulos."-ela pediu.-"Sou uma mulher como as outras."

"Você já me pediu isso."-Afrodite disse sorrindo.-"E sinceramente, acho seu nome muito bonito! Marcia."

"Obrigada."

"Marcia."-Milo chamou.-"Parece que somos os únicos cavaleiros de ouro a ficarem aqui no Santuário com você. Que tal uma reunião para confraternizarmos e você conhecer a galera e..."

"Já disse! Nada de festas!"-bufou Kamus.

"Ignorando a babá aqui!"-Milo debochou.-"O que acha?"

"Eu gosto de festas, claro..."

"Perfeito!"-Milo comemorou, zoando Kamus.

"Mas, não acho certo abusar da hospitalidade de Atena. Não acho que seria apropriado."-ela completou sem graça.

"Perfeito!"-disse Kamus, sorrindo discretamente ao ver Milo desanimado.

"Mas a idéia de nos conhecermos melhor é boa!"-comentou Afrodite.-"Eu mesmo a vi por acaso, Marcia. Seria bom se nós a apresentarmos a todos no Santuário, para que todos saibam quem é. Afinal, morará conosco, não é?"

"Não."-ela respondeu triste.-"Tenho uma vida lá fora. Assim que Atena me ajudar a resolver meus problemas com a deusa Afrodite, eu vou embora."

"Vai embora?"-Kamus parecia desapontado.

"É melhor."-ela falou triste.-"Melhor que não se afeiçoem a mim."

"Por que?"-Milo perguntou e depois completou com o semblante sério.-"A tal maldição?"

"Sim. Eu..."

"Maldições não existem, Marcia!"-Kamus a cortou, com a voz levemente impaciente.-"Não pode acreditar nessas coisas!"

"Vocês não entendem."-e ela se afastou, descendo as escadas das Doze Casas rapidamente.

Kamus decide ir atrás dela, Afrodite ia fazer a mesma coisa, mas Milo o impede segurando-o pelo ombro. Marcia estava perto da Casa de Aquário, quando Kamus a alcançou.

"Por isso me mandou embora daquela maneira quando a beijei? Teme que essa maldição me atinja?"-perguntou ficando frente a frente com ela.

"Kamus...vi pessoas queridas sofrerem e morrerem por minha causa. Não quero mais isso!"-ela estava quase às lágrimas.

"Marcia...isso é ridículo!"-ele balançou a cabeça.

"Você...me faz sentir algo que há muito tempo achava que não sentiria de novo. Você me faz sentir segura, protegida...tenho medo de..."

"De que?"

"De me apaixonar por você."-ela respondeu encarando-o.-"E de você sofrer com isso."

"Milo disse que tenho medo de me envolver com uma pessoa, por ter medo de que fique sério."-ele comenta.-"Na verdade, eu não me envolvi com qualquer mulher..."

"Kamus..."

"Deixe-me continuar."-ele pediu.-"Nossas vidas eram apenas treinar e lutar por Atena e pela paz na Terra, com a perspectiva de morrermos jovens. E realmente morri uma vez, Aurora. Mas Atena lutou para ter seus cavaleiros de ouro de volta. Mas desde este dia, meus companheiros e eu encaramos a vida de maneira diferente agora. Milo, por exemplo, quer viver intensamente, como se cada segundo fosse o último, por isso ele não hesita em fazer tantas coisas irresponsáveis. Eu temia me envolver com alguém, pois como Cavaleiro de Atena, posso morrer a qualquer momento em uma nova guerra, e não achava justo fazer alguém sofrer por minha causa."

Ele respirou fundo e continuou a falar.

"Mas eu começo a pensar que não é mais justo me negar isso."-ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto dela de maneira delicada.-"Acha justo se negar ser feliz, Marcia?"

"E-eu..."

Não pode falar mais nada, uma vez que os lábios de Kamus tocaram os seus de maneira delicada. A mão que segurava seu rosto, deslizou pelo seu pescoço, ombros até segura-la pela cintura e puxá-la para mais perto.

Com um gemido, ela deixou-se envolver pelo momento, correspondendo ao beijo apaixonadamente, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

"Lindo, não é?"-Afrodite comentou com Milo, ambos olhando a cena de longe.

"È. Eles crescem tão rápido!"

"Está chorando?"-Afrodite surpreendeu-se.

"Tá me estranhando, Peixe?"-ele disfarçou.-"É esse seu perfume de rosas. Eu devo ser alérgico a isso! Meu olho tá coçando, só isso!"

"Ah, tá."-ele sorriu.-"Também fiquei emocionado com o discurso do Kamus."

"Ele gosta de um discurso."

"Sim."-de repente sentiram um cosmo agressivo.-"Sentiu?"

"Sim."-Milo ficou sério, olhando para o fim das escadas.

Kamus e Marcia se separaram ao notarem os cosmos que estavam parados em frente a casa de Áries.

"Quem serão?"-o cavaleiro indagou, ainda mantendo Marcia em seus braços.

Milo e Afrodite já estavam ao lado deles.

"Eu...eu os conheço!"-Marcia disse com um sorriso.

Ela correu em direção aos cosmos, sendo seguida pelos cavaleiros. Ao chegarem lá, viram dois homens jovens de armaduras reluzentes.

"Lampo! Faetonte!"-ela os chamou.-"Estão vivos?"

Continua...

Uma história do Kamus, Marcia. Gostou?

Agora que a coisa começa a esquentar. Literalmente!

Obrigada pelos reviews e apoio, pessoal!

Um beijo!


	5. Capítulo 4

AURORA 

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

"Lampo! Faetonte! Estão vivos?"-Aurora não se cabia em si de felicidades em ver os jovens a sua frente, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo sequer até eles, Kamus se colocou entre eles, de maneira protetora.-"Mas, o que foi Kamus?"

"Tem certeza de que são eles?"-Kamus perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos rostos inexpressivos dos guerreiros.

"Mas...é claro que sim."-Marcia notou o quanto Kamus e os outros estavam tensos.-"Lampo...o que houve com você e seu irmão? Depois que nos separamos, não tive mais noticias."

"Senhora Aurora."-Lampo, que possuía cabelos prateados, longos e olhos azuis frios, se curvou.-"Estivemos incapacitados."

"Mas agora, estamos aqui."-Faetonte, de cabelos dourados e olhos tão azuis e frios quantos os do irmão, também se curvou.

Aurora queria muito abraçar seus guardiões que julgava mortos, mas Kamus não permitiu com um gesto. Ele não tirava os olhos dos dois guerreiros, e parecia muito desconfiado. Ela sentiu realmente que havia algo de errado com os cosmos dos jovens. Milo apareceu ao seu lado, parecia tenso também.

"Não é estranho eles aparecerem assinm?"-Milo murmura para Kamus.-"Como eles poderiam sabe que Marcia está aqui no Santuário?"

"Oui. Isso é muito oportuno, não é? Quando Atena e a maioria dos Cavaleiros de Ouro não estão presentes."

"Senhora...é hora de partirmos."-chama Lampo, erguendo-se e oferecendo a mão.

"Sabe o que é?"-Milo agora falava.-"Ela não pode ir agora. A gente combinou uma sessão de filmes chatos franceses na Casa do Kamus aqui."

"Cale-se Cavaleiro."-Faetonte ficou irritado.-"A deusa irá conosco, ou..."

"Ou o que?"-Kamus perguntou com um olhar que gelaria qualquer ser humano.

Lampo e Faetonte se entreolharam, sorriram com cumplicidade e saltaram, cada um lançando um ataque com todas as forças contra os Cavaleiros e Aurora.

Mas, os Cavaleiros valendo-se de suas velocidades saltaram a tempo de evitarem serem atingidos, com Aurora nos braços de Kamus. O cavaleiro de Aquário a colocou em uma distância segura, olhou rapidamente para trás a tempo de ver Milo e Afrodite trocarem golpes contra os agressores.

"Vá para dentro da Casa de Áries!"-ele ordenou, já lhe dando as costas para retornar a batalha.

"Kamus!"-a deusa o chamou.-"Não sei o que está havendo com eles, mas não está agindo por vontade própria. Isso eu sei...por favor, ajude-os."

Kamus fitou o olhar suplicante de Aurora, mas desviou e falou:

"Lamento. Farei o que for necessário para proteger o Santuário...e você. Mesmo que isso signifique ter que mata-los."

E sem olhara para trás, foi se unir aos companheiros na luta.

ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Olhando em seu espelho, o desenrolar da luta e o sofrimento de Aurora por não saber o que fazer, Afrodite gargalha satisfeita.

"Pobrezinha...quase sinto pena de você...quase."-depois vê o reflexo de Kamus.-"Hum...você sempre teve muito bom gosto para escolher seus homens, Aurora. Esse Cavaleiro é realmente atraente!"

A deusa da beleza fica com ar pensativo alguns instantes e depois sorri com maldade.

"O que você seria capaz de fazer para protegê-lo de minha maldição, Aurora? Seria capaz de dar até mesmo sua vida?"-e gargalha.

ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"È muita cara de pau de você nos atacarem aqui no Santuário!"-exclamou Milo ao desviar de um ataque de Faetonte.-"E vou mostrar que cometeram o maior erro da vida de vocês!"

Em seguida, os Cosmos do Cavaleiro de Escorpião e de Peixes se elevam, e como se atendessem a um chamado, as Sagradas Armaduras douradas saem de suas casas Zodiacais e logo estão cobrindo seus corpos.

"Não deveriam ser os guardiões a protegerem Aurora?"-pergunta Peixes, já munido de uma rosa vermelha.-"Por que nos atacam se nós ajudamos sua deusa?"

"Não interessa a vocês nossos motivos, cavaleiros."-responde Lampo friamente.-"Vamos levar Aurora conosco."

"Creio que não."-Kamus diz friamente erguendo um braço e invocando sua armadura de Aquário.-"Milo, Afrodite...peço que não interfiram. Eu lutarei com eles."

"Com os dois?"-Milo espantou-se e aproximou de Kamus, falando baixo.-"Se não notou, eles tem Cosmos parecidos com os nossos!"

"Eu sei, Milo."Kamus lança o olhar para Aurora que assistia a tudo ansiosa.-"Mas se estes jovens tiverem que morrer, que sejam por minhas mãos."

"Você é quem sabe."-e o cavaleiro de Escorpião afastou-se, sendo seguido por um contrariado cavaleiro de Peixes.

Kamus se aproxima dos jovens e os encara, em seguida, começa a concentrar seu cosmos em sua mão direita.

"Serei piedoso. Darei a vocês uma morte rápida."-falou Kamus.-" Ou desistam e partam!"

"Inaceitável!""-diz Lampo.

"Morra!"-ataca Faetonte.

Kamus se defende do ataque, mas este é poderoso o suficiente para ferir seu braço, e em seguida salta, lançando lança seu golpe em seguida:

"PÓ DE DIAMANTE!"

O golpe passa de raspão por Faetonte, que cai ao chão em pé, com um sorriso confiante, mas quando se ergue para lutar novamente, sente uma dor aguda ao perceber que sua perna havia sido congelada.

"Ele nem me tocou!"-espantou-se e sentiu um calafrio ao se deparar com os olhos do cavaleiro.

"Faetonte, vamos partir."-chama Lampo, ajudando o irmão.-"Voltaremos depois."

E ambos os guerreiros desaparecem em seguida.

ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Saori Kido retornou há pouco e ficou sabendo o que havia acontecido naquela tarde. Muito preocupada, chamou seus cavaleiros.

"Está óbvio para mim que a traição dos guardiões de Aurora é obra da deusa Afrodite."-diz Saga.

"Sim. Pelo jeito, ela não irá parar."-concorda Atena.

Kamus estava encostado em um canto, com a expressão indiferente, ms seus pensamentos estavam em Marcia.

"O que podemos fazer?"-pergunta Mu.

"Irei pessoalmente ao Olimpo. Levar a queixa a Zeus."-diz Atena.-"Mas não quero partir sem antes dizer. Quero um cavaleiro sempre perto de Aurora para protegê-la. Quem se oferece?"

Do nada, Milo e Afrodite empurram Kamus para frente. Este os encara com raiva no olhar, e ambos os cavaleiros fingem que não viram nada.

"Que bom que se ofereceu, Kamus."-diz Atena, deixando-o sem reação.-"Ficarei mais tranqüila."

Após encerrada a reunião, Kamus agarra Milo e Afrodite pelas capas, fazendo-os parar antes que saíssem de mansinho do Salão.

"O que vocês tem nas cabeças?"

"Ora, estamos fazendo um favor, isso sim."-diz Milo com ar de falsa ofensa.

"E é assim que nos agradece...ingrato."-replica Afrodite.

"Que?"-Kamus os solta sem entender.

"Vai lá no quarto dela e converse com ela!"-fala o pisciano.

"Pode crer. Ela agora tá se sentindo mal, achando que se feriu por causa dela."-fala Milo.-"Vai lá!"

O cavaleiro pondera sobre o assunto e consente com um aceno de cabeça, decidindo ir falar com a jovem.

ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kamus parou em frente a porta do quarto de Aurora, hesitando um pouco antes de bater. Pensando no que dizer, na vontade que tinha de voltar a abraça-la, de sentir sua boca. Suspirou antes de bater.

Aurora atendeu a porta e ao vê-lo se assusta.

"Kamus?"

"Atena determinou que irá falar pessoalmente com Zeus."-avisou.

"Tá...então, boa noite."-ela tenta fechar a porta, mas ele impede segurando-a.

"E eu fui nomeado seu protetor até que isso seja resolvido. Ou seja, ficarei sempre ao seu lado."

"Não quero que fique ao meu lado! Por que outro cavaleiro não foi escolhido?"

"Eu me...ofereci."

"Eu não quero."

"Por que?"

"Você se feriu por minha causa!"-ela aponta para o braço ferido de Kamus.

"Eu me feri em uma luta. Ferimentos são comuns em lutas!"

"Não quero você perto de mim."

"Aurora..."

"As pessoas que amo sempre se ferem por minha causa."

"Você me ama?"

"Kamus...não..."-ela tentou afasta-lo da porta, mas o cavaleiro permaneceu irredutível.-"Eu não quero ser o motivo de vê-lo ser ferido, não posso."

Ele a fitou intensamente, o medo em seus olhos, a dor, os sentimentos que ela se negava a ter...tudo por causa de uma idéia louca de maldição. Maldita Afrodite! Precisava tirar da mente de Aurora essa superstição tola!

Pegou-a no colo, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta com um chute. Cada arquejo, cada resmungo de protesto o deixava mais determinado ainda a tirar aquela idéia tola de sua cabeça.

"Kamus, por favor!"

Ele, porém, estava além de qualquer argumento, de qualquer palavra. Jogou-a na cama e ficou parado, com um olhar sombrio...feroz...faminto...Um calafrio percorreu a espinha dela, mesclado a excitação do momento. Ele inclinou-se e beijou-a, com desejo.

De repente, Aurora se viu dominada pelo calor do desejo. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e o corpo vibrar. Kamus continuava a beijá-la, enquanto arrancava suas roupas sem se afastar de seus lábios.

Quando Aurora parou de se debater, as amarras dos braços de Kamus se afrouxaram e ele deslizou as mãos pela sua pele, descendo até suas coxas, subindo em seguida pelo ventre e a sentiu estremecer quando tocaram seus seios, apertando-os.

"Não tenha medo, Aurora..."-ele murmurou ofegante, o hálito quente causando arrepios em contato com a pele morena da mulher.-"Quero você...você foi feita para me amar...e eu a você."

"Eu...quero você."

Em seguida os lábios tomaram conta dos dela, os únicos sons ouvidos naquele quarto eram dos corpos em ardente sincronia, um tributo ao poder da paixão. Não havia medos, hesitações, maldições, não eram mais uma deusa e um cavaleiro. Apenas um homem e uma mulher amando-se sem limites. Corpos unidos, beijos famintos, mãos ávidas. Unos em mente e sentidos e, puseram de lado todas as sensações para se concentrar no profundo e infindável prazer de seus corpos ligados. Moviam-se como um , corações num só ritmo, nervos e tendões e desejo condensados no calor da paixão para moldar uma única identidade, uma liga de espírito e carne.

Quando não puderam mais controlar a tensão, quando os corpos doíam e tremiam, incapazes de conter um prazer tão expandido, irromperam junto num libertação de calor e êxtase.

Decorreu algum tempo antes que Kamus a deitasse de lado e lhe acariciasse as faces rosadas de paixão.

"Não devíamos ter feito isso."-ela falou, com uma súbita tristeza no olhar.-"A maldição..."

"Meu anjo, não acredito nisso. Não acredito em maldições."

"Como não? Meus pobres guardiões agora estão..."

"Manipulados. A culpa não é sua, e sim da Afrodite."-estava começando a alterar a voz.-"Parece loucura, mas eu sei que eu a am..."

"Não. Não diga isso."-ela sentou-se na cama.-"Eu não quero que você diga isso."

"Escute-me, Marcia."-ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, forçando-a a olhar para ele.-"Maldições só existem nas cabeças de quem acredita nisso. Assim como sorte e outras superstições! Ninguém está livre de sofrer um acidente, a morte é algo que todos iremos encarar mais cedo e mais tarde. Como cavaleiro estou preparado para isso!"

"Se alguma coisa acontecer a você..."

"Marcia, não posso garantir como será o futuro, nossas vidas, nosso amor. Seja por décadas, ou por apenas uma noite, seja por quanto tempo estiver com você, quero que valha a pena. Quero amá-la por uma vida a cada minuto."-seus dedos percorreram sua face e deslizaram até os longos cabelos escuros.-"O que você quer?"

"Eu quero...isso e muito mais."-deixou-se ser abraçada por ele.-"Quero ser sua...por essa noite e para sempre."

Continua...

Notas: Mais um capítulo e quero agradecer a todos os reviews, comentários via e-mail que recebi também! Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic! o/

Alana, o herói grego que ousou pegar o carro de Apolo e caiu dos céus, sendo castigado por isso foi Belerofonte. Muito parecido mesmo com Faetonte.

Beijos a todos!


	6. Chapter 6

AURORA 

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Muito tempo depois, Marcia despertou.

Kamus. Ele era tudo que ela precisava, ansiava. Sua presença a arrancara da dor e do sofrimento em que vivia. Ao encontra-lo, descobriu a mulher apaixonada escondida em si mesma e voltava a sentir novamente a alegria de amar e ser amada.

Sentiu a respiração dele ritmada, tranqüila, demonstrando que estava adormecido. Fechou os olhos, saboreando a delicia de tê-lo contra o corpo. Após longos minutos, ela escapou de seus braços possessivos, com cuidado para não despertá-lo.

Vestiu-se e antes de ir até a porta, lançou-lhe um olhar amoroso, abriu a porta e saiu do quarto. Foi até uma varanda, apreciando a brisa noturna que acariciava seu rosto e cabelos. Virou-se e estancou ao perceber que havia alguém ali, sentado em um banco de pedras.

Percebeu que o vulto era uma mulher, mas ainda não reconhecia quem era. O vulto mexeu-se e levantou-se, e de maneira sensual caminhou até a luz. Então, ela finalmente a reconheceu. Os longos cabelos dourados, os olhos de um azul incomum, traços que encantaram poetas, artistas ao longo da história. Nem mesmo o sorriso carregado de sarcasmo conseguia nublar a beleza impar dela.

"Afrodite?"

"Ah...esse brilho em seu olhar, o luzir de quem entregou o coração."-sorriu se aproximando.-"Você está amando."

A outra não respondeu.

"Não perdeu tempo. É aquele chamado Kamus de Aquário?"-a deusa suspirou.-"Não a culpo, Aurora...Que homem! Sempre teve muito bom gosto, mas ele...superou a todos."

Marcia mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa, se conhecia Afrodite, estar ali não era boa coisa.

"Como entrou no Santuário?"

"Sou uma deusa."-ela sorriu, brincando com uma flor em um arbusto.-"Ocultar meu cosmo e caminhar até aqui tranqüilamente...foi fácil. Não sou uma deusa que ameaça a vida de Atena."

"Foi você que mandou meus guardiões atacarem o Santuário?"

"Meus guardiões agora. Juraram lealdade a mim."

"Mentira!"

"Certo, certo."-ela fez um gesto tedioso com a mão.-"Resistiram muito antes que dominasse seus corações e mentes. Foram muito corajosos, fizeram aquele discurso pomposo de serem fieis a você e a missão que Zeus impôs e blá, blá, blá..."-começou a gargalhar.-"Ah...torturar as mentes dos homens é tão...divertido."

"O que..."

"O que quero?"-o sorriso em seus lábios desapareceu.-"Sua infelicidade."

Marcia sentiu uma enorme vontade de esmurrar a mulher diante dela, mas conteve-se.

"E acho que não precisarei de muito esforço para isso."-a deusa voltou a sorrir.-"Só por você o amar...ele está condenado."

Ao ouvir isso, estremeceu. De raiva, indignação, medo.

"O que foi? Achou mesmo que seu infortúnio passaria de uma hora para outra?"-riu.-"Minha cara, nem Zeus conseguiu me comover a ponto de livrar-te de minha maldição, acha que sua petulante filha o faria?"

"O que quer?"-conseguiu dizer.

"Afaste-se dele. Saia do Santuário e venha comigo."-colocou uma flor que arrancara perto dela-"Você sabia que ainda é uma deusa? Que seu cosmo apenas dorme?"

Marcia a encarou. Não sabia sobre isso.

"Preciso de seu Cosmo para alimentar o meu...e voltar a ser como antes."-e dá um beijo no rosto dela como uma amiga que se despedia.-"Eu a esperarei em meu templo...a não ser que queira ficar e ver seu amado cavaleiro ter um fim trágico."

E dizendo isso, a deusa se afastou desaparecendo como uma brisa.

A dor rasgou-lhe o peito e Marcia ajoelhou-se ao chão, lágrimas cegando sua visão. Como havia sido tola, não era um sonho romântico que faria essa sina desaparecer. Lembrou-se de todos que a amaram, e sofreram ao longo de sua vida imortal e mortal. Seus guardiões que agora eram marionetes nas mãos de Afrodite, a família que teve que abandonar, Kamus...Se ficasse com ele, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que uma fatalidade lhe arrebatasse Kamus.

Se isso acontecesse, saberia a quem culpar. Ela mesma.

Ela o amava. Tinha certeza disso...mas se o amasse mesmo, faria o que fosse necessário para mantê-lo a salvo, mesmo que isso significasse perde-lo. Teria que manda-lo para longe dela, afasta-lo, faze-lo desejar nunca tê-la conhecido se necessário fosse...e prosseguir sem ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamus despertou e não encontrando Marcia ao seu lado, levantou apreensivo. Vestiu suas roupas e foi procura-la. A encontrou em uma varanda, olhando a paisagem do Santuário dela. Ficou ali, admirando a figura esguia, com a brisa noturna a balançar seus cabelos castanhos. Ela era linda, adorável, generosa, sensual e sensível. E era dele. Sua mulher, seu amor...

Sempre achou que esse sentimento era algo inútil, desprezível. Que não era necessário amar para se tornar forte...Ao encontra-la, provou a si mesmo que se enganou. Ele a amava, e seu amor por ela é o que o tornaria mais forte.

Aproximou-se dela e tocou seus ombros, em seguida abraçando-a.

"Acordei e não a encontrei."-viu-a baixar a cabeça e se afastar, os modos contidos e isso o confundiu.-"Algo errado?"

Marcia sentiu a boca secar e os olhos queimarem, segurou a vontade de chorar, e ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Nada errado, cavaleiro."

Kamus ergueu a sobrancelha, mas ignorou o modo que ela se referiu a ele.

"Gostaria de lhe dizer algo, Marcia."-prosseguiu.-"E falarei com Atena para que ela dê sua benção. Sinto que não posso ficar longe de você, não quero que vá embora do Santuário...Quero me casar com você."

Ela cerrou o queixo. Tinha que rejeita-lo sem dizer os reais motivos, uma vez que ele se recusava a acreditar em seu infortúnio. Precisava faze-lo querer se afastar dela, a ponto de não a impedir quando partisse.

"Não deveria brincar com tais coisas, Cavaleiro."

"Brincar? Marcia, eu falo sério!"-ele exclamou confuso.

"Então, ouvirá minha resposta séria. Isso é impossível de acontecer. Jamais me casaria com você."

"Imposs..."-estava aturdido, nem parecia a mulher apaixonada que teve em seus braços horas antes.-"Estou pedindo que se case comigo."

"Estou lisonjeada, mas como disse...isso não pode acontecer."

"Por que?"

"Eu sou uma deusa...você é apenas um...cavaleiro, um mortal."-fingir falso desdém, cortou-lhe o coração.-"Uma união entre nós é impossível!"

"Do...o que há com você?"-tentou segura-la pelos ombros, porém ela se afastou.

Tentou se aproximar, mas ela recuou, aumentando a distância entre ambos.

"Não espere que eu acredite que simplesmente deixou de me amar, depois de tudo o que compartilhamos, de uma hora para outra! Mon Dieu!(Meu Deus!)"-alterou-se.

"O que houve entre nós...foi uma infelicidade."-ela mal conseguia respirar.

"Infelicidade?"-um soco em seu estômago não o deixaria mais abalado.-"Como pode dizer isso?"

Ela agora daria a cartada final, respirou fundo reunindo forças.

"É um homem atraente, devo admitir."-ela cravou as unhas nas palmas. Viu a raiva irromper nos olhos dele.-"Mas não confunda as coisas. O que tivemos foi prazeroso...nada mais."

Ela havia percebido em seu rosto, em seu olhar que conseguira seu intento. O magoara profundamente.

"Uma noite foi o suficiente."-ela finalizou.

"Uma noite..."

A fúria e o desejo irromperam simultaneamente dentro de Kamus, e ele avançou, agarrou-a e puxou-a contra o peito. Sua boca desceu sobre a dela, possessiva e exigente, desesperado para encontrar correspondência.

Aurora viu-se presa naquele abraço de aço, a boca ardente a consumia. Cessou de lutar e correspondeu...Eles se pertenciam, embora jamais pudessem ficar juntos.

Kamus sentiu a resistência dela fraquejar e, com ela, a fúria em seu corpo. Seu beijo tornou-se terno, gentil, ansioso. Procurou por traços e paixão que queria, que precisava. Marcia, porém, continuava imóvel em seus braços. Sentiu um novo gosto naquela boca, era salgado. Ergueu os olhos e afastou. Eram lágrimas.

Lágrimas escorriam pelas faces dela. Kamus recuou, confuso com a perda de seu auto controle, do ato que cometera.

"Fique longe de mim."-ela exclamou rouca, antes de entrar e se trancar em seu quarto.

Ele ficou ali parado, abatido, vazio. Kamus não compreendia as razões que a levaram a rejeita-lo. Não depois do que conversaram, das juras que compartilharam. O amor que sentia dela era real, o carinho também.

E agora, se mostrava uma pessoa fria, indiferente, intocável...como a deusa que dizia não ser.

Ele a perdera...sem ao menos compreender por quê.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em seu templo, Afrodite assistia a cena no espelho de águas em uma fonte. Gargalhou ao ouvir a rejeição dela e a confusão no Cavaleiro.

"Isso foi melhor do que eu pensava."-pegou um cálice oferecido por uma de suas ninfas, e com um gesto vê a imagem de Aurora chorando copiosamente deitada em sua cama.-"Pobrezinha...quase sinto pena."

"Devemos nos preparar para receber a deusa Aurora?"-perguntou uma ninfa.

"Sim. Em breve ela nos fará uma visita...a última."-e bebe seu vinho satisfeita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naquele mesmo dia, Kamus comunicara a Atena que não poderia ser o guardião de Aurora e sem maiores explicações, passou a função a Afrodite de Peixes, uma vez que a deusa nutria certa afeição por ele.

Kamus retornou a sua casa, ali permanecendo. Retornando a sua habitual frieza, recusando a contar a seu melhor amigo o que estava acontecendo. Como explicar a Milo, se nem ele entendia bem os motivos que a fizeram fugir dele?

De longe, sem dirigir a palavra, ele viu Marcia descendo as escadas acompanhada pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes para um passeio pelo Santuário. Ela apenas o olhou de relance, continuando sua caminhada, sem olhar para trás.

Kamus suspirou.

"E aí?"-Milo perguntou, chegando de repente por trás, assustando Kamus.-"Brigaram ou o que?"

"Se chegar novamente atrás de mim, dessa maneira sorrateira...eu o transformo em picolé de escorpião!"-ameaçou.

"Ei! Que bom que não perdeu o bom e velho "humor" francês que você tem!"-falou com sarcasmo.-"O que está havendo? Achei que eu os encontraria de mãos dadas, dando esse passeio, como dois apaixonados...e encontro Marcia passeando com o Afrodite e você com essa cara de quem chupou limão! E azedo!"

Kamus olhou bem para o amigo, ergueu uma sobrancelha e falou:

"Ainda descubro de onde você retira tantas asneiras quando fala."-e entrou na Casa de Aquário.

"Ei! Não desconverse!"-Milo foi atrás dele.-"O que houve?"

"A curiosidade matou o escorpião."

"Haha..depois me lembre de rir dessa! Fala logo!"

Kamus parou e disse resignado.

"Je ne sais pas!" (Eu não sei!)

"Que?"

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Por que ela me rejeitou! Uma hora estávamos bem, falando de nós...no momento seguinte, ela me trata como se não fosse nada e me..."

"Ela te chutou?"

"Obrigado pela parte que me toca, l'idiot (idiota)."-ironizou.

"Isso é estranho."-Milo refletiu.

"Eu não quero saber de mais nada."-Kamus determinou nervoso, entrando mais para o interior da Casa.-" Ce sujet pour moi fini."(Esse assunto para mim acabou!)

"Pode ser. Mas acho que não."-Milo colocou as mãos nos bolsos, olhando preocupado para o amigo.-"Como diria Aldebaran: Nesse mato tem coelho!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora olhou ao redor, estava bem afastada das Doze Casas e do Templo de Atena. Havia tomado a decisão de encontrar a deusa da beleza e terminar com esse seu suplicio de uma vez por todas. Mas para ir até ela, precisava distrair Afrodite de Peixes e percebeu que não seria fácil.

O rapaz demonstrava ser um guarda-costas bem atento, não se distraindo por nada. E ficando ao seu lado o tempo todo. Resolveu que teria que apelar.

"Ainda bem que resolveu caminhar comigo sem sua armadura dourada."-ela diz com um sorriso.

"Por que?"

"Estou com fome."ela aponta adiante.-"Vamos até a cidade comer alguma coisa?"

Afrodite ponderou e concordou. Achava que não haveria problema algum e também estava com fome. Foram até uma das várias entradas do Santuário que levavam até a cidade, e que só eram conhecidas por poucas pessoas. Chegaram até um pequeno restaurante e se instalaram em uma mesa que ficava em um canto aconchegante.

"Importa-se de fazer o pedido?"-ela perguntou.-"Vou ao toalete."

"Pode ir sossegada. Gosta de carne?"

"Sim."-e se levantou.

A jovem caminhou até um canto e chamou o dono do restaurante, um senhor de idade e muito acima do peso ideal.

"O senhor poderia me fazer uma gentileza?"-perguntou com um sorriso e apontou para Afrodite.-"Poderia distrair aquele rapaz para que eu saia sem que me veja?"

"Está com problemas?"

"Por favor. O senhor me ajuda?"

O senhor concorda, não conseguindo recusar o pedido de uma jovem tão bonita. Pegou um cardápio e foi até a mesa onde estava o Cavaleiro.

"Gostaria de fazer o pedido, senhor?"

"Claro. O que me sugere?"

"Temos o Prato Especial da Casa."-e abre o cardápio praticamente na cara de Afrodite.-"È feito com frutos do mar, ostras, mexilhões, lula,..."

Enquanto citava os ingredientes do prato, impedindo que ele viesse a enxergar a porta com o cardápio e seu corpo avantajado. Aproveitando-se disso, Marcia sai rapidamente, ganhando a rua e desaparecendo em meio aos turistas e moradores da cidade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algum tempo depois.

"Milo! Milo! Milo!"-um certo Cavaleiro de Peixes entra desesperado na Casa de Escorpião.-" Miloooooooooooooo!"

"Ah, o que foi?"-Milo aparece, incomodado pelos gritos de Afrodite.-"Por que o berreiro!"

"Ela sumiu!"

"Quem sumiu?"

"Aurora...Marcia!"

"Que? Conta isso direito!"-segurou Afrodite pelos ombros.-"Fala! Cadê a Marcia?"

"O que tem Marcia?"-Kamus chegava naquele instante, com um olhar sombrio.-"Estava indo até o Coliseo treinar e ouvi o nome dela. O que houve? Onde ela está?"

"Bem...estávamos num restaurante..."-Afrodite procurou as palavras certas, mas diante do olhar congelante de Kamus disse tudo de uma vez!-"Na ocasião pareceu uma boa coisa...ELA SUMIU!"

"Como sumiu!"-Kamus segura Afrodite pela gola.-"As pessoas não desaparecem assim! O que houve?"

"Eu não sei! Ela estava no restaurante comigo, disse que ia ao toalete, demorou demais, fui atrás e não a achei! Ela fugiu! Sumiu! Evaporou! Eu não sei aonde ela foi!"

Kamus solta o companheiro, assimilando os acontecimentos, a rejeição dela, seu desaparecimento, as coisas começavam a fazer sentido.

"E agora?"-Milo tentava pensar no que fazer.

"Atena me confiou a segurança de Aurora e falhei."-lamentava-se Afrodite.

"Afrodite!"-Kamus diz.

"Sim?"-responde o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

"Não você! A deusa Afrodite!"-fala Kamus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Longe dali.

Marcia caminhava por uma estrada empoeirada e abandonada. Parou ao sentir que não estava mais sozinha. Diante dela apareceram Faetonte e Lampo.

"Deusa Aurora."-eles fizeram uma mesura.

"Levem-me até Afrodite."

Continua...

Nota: É gente, a história está acabando...em breve, o Final...aguardem! Beijos e obrigada por acompanharem o fic!


	7. Chapter 7

AURORA 

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Ela era conduzida por seus antigos guardiões até um enorme templo cheio de flores:rosas, jacintos, madressilvas...todas espalhadas pelo grandioso jardim que o cercava. Reconheceu imediatamente a estatua da deusa a quem o Templo era dedicado. Afrodite.

"Gostou do meu templo? É o meu preferido."-disse uma mulher que surgiu das sombras do templo em sua direção. Usava uma sensual túnica vermelha e seus cabelos dourados estavam cuidadosamente presos em um penteado no estilo helênico.-"Bem vinda, Aurora."

"Não precisa usar de ironias comigo, Afrodite."-a morena replicou.-"Estou aqui e exijo que liberte a vontade de meus guardiões."

"Você exige?"-ela começa a gargalhar.-"Minha cara, você não tem condições nenhuma de exigir nada. Coloquem-na no pilar."

Obedecendo as ordens de Afrodite, Lampo e Faetonte conduziram a jovem até um pilhar, onde ataram suas mãos à correntes. A deusa da beleza se aproximou com um botão de rosa vermelha em sua mão.

"Não demonstra medo. Bom."-e aproxima a toca o coração de Marcia com a flor, imediatamente uma luz dourada a envolve e ela começa a sentir uma dor insuportável.-"A rosa drenara seu Cosmo adormecido, e quando terminar, será uma linda rosa...você morre e eu terei meu poder novamente restabelecido."

Afrodite se vira ao sentir que alguém se aproximava de seu templo, observou os seus 'guardiões' e notou em seus olhares que tentavam se libertar de seu controle ao verem a deusa Aurora agonizando. Estreitou o olhar, não era bom que ficassem ali, ou poderiam quebrar seu encanto.

"Vejam quem ousa invadir meu templo e elimine-o."-e olhou para Aurora e sorriu.-"Se acaso for o Cavaleiro de Aquário, façam-no sofrer muito antes do golpe final."

"Sim."-responderam hesitantes e saíram.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Não pedi que me acompanhasse."-diz Kamus a Milo que o seguia.

"Não to aqui por sua causa."-respondeu o outro, o mal humor de Kamus o estava chateando.-"Vim aqui para ajudar uma amiga."

"Deveria ter ficado no Santuário, com Afrodite de Peixes."-continuou falando, sem olhar para o amigo.

"E levar um esporro do Shion quando ele souber? Não obrigado."-respondeu.-"E é mais divertido salvar uma donzela em perigo."

"Milo, isso não é brincadeira e não preciso que me venha com suas infantilidades..."-parou de falar bruscamente ao receber um soco no rosto de Milo.

"Escuta aqui. Põem na sua cabeça dura e teimosa que não vou deixar dois amigos sozinhos nessa situação. Estou aqui por ela e por você. E se me torrar de novo com suas ladainhas leva outro murro!"-disse com rispidez, andando na frente em seguida.-"Vamos ou eu fico com os louros por ter salvado Marcia sozinho."

Kamus esfregou a face dolorida e deu um discreto sorriso. Por mais que não queira admitir, estava feliz por Milo esta ali com ele, sendo um apoio nessa situação tão difícil. Mas precisavam ser rápidos. Segundo os informantes do Santuário, o templo de Afrodite ficava naquela região, mas ainda não o tinham avistado. Começou a andar depressa para alcançar Milo e o avistou bem a sua frente.

Estava se aproximando quando notou algo estranho. Uma forte luz indo ao encontro de Milo e este parecia alheio ao ataque. Kamus agiu por instinto, jogando seu corpo contra o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, momentos antes do local onde ele estava ser atingido e restar apenas uma cratera fumegante.

"Mas, de onde veio isso?"-Milo perguntou, ficando em pé e em alerta. Risadas foram ouvidas e avistaram Lampo e Faetonte no alto de um morro.-"Ah, a dupla dinâmica."

"Vamos ver se continuara contando piadas quando acabarmos com você, Cavaleiro de Atena."-ameaçou Lampo.

"Já ouvi ameaças melhores de garotinhas."-zombou Milo.

Enfurecido pelas palavras de Milo, Lampo avança sobre ele com seu Cosmos, ambos se chocam e são arrastados para longe.

"Milo!"-Kamus o chama e depois se volta para Faetonte, que emanava um poderoso Cosmo.-"Afaste-se, garoto. Não é com você que quero ajustar contas."

"Pena. Afrodite determinou sua morte."-falou antes de lançar seu ataque.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Seu amante luta bem."-a deusa diz olhando no espelho de água de uma fonte a batalha que estava acontecendo próximo dali.-"Mesmo que vença Faetonte, não chegara a tempo de lhe salvar."

"Lampo...Faetonte...não..."

A jovem que um dia foi Aurora cerra os olhos, entregue a exaustão. A rosa em seu peito começava a desabrochar.

"Kamus..."-murmurou, antes de perder a consciência e ouvir Afrodite gargalhar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Lute para valer, Cavaleiro!"-exigia Lampo entre socos e chutes prontamente defendidos por Milo.

"Gostaria muito. Mas ta na cara que você não é mais dono de seus atos."-respondeu.-"Sai da frente antes que eu me zangue e você sinta a minha Agulha Escarlate!"

"Maldito!"-exclama Lampo, se preparando para socar Milo.

Mas o cavaleiro de Escorpião segura o punho de Lampo com a mão. E se preparava para dar também um soco, e o rapaz o imita, retendo o golpe também com a mão. Ficaram ambos medindo forças, energias corriam entre seus corpos.

"Me...me mate!"-pede Lampo, sua voz parecia vim de seu Cosmo, fazendo Milo chocar-se.-"Me mate e salve-a."

"Que?"

"Eu...eu quero ajuda-la, mas não consigo me controlar!"

"Droga."-resmunga Milo se desviando de um chute de Lampo.-"Você dizendo essas coisas torna tudo mais difícil!"

"Para alcança-la tem que me matar."-ele reúne energias entre suas mãos.-"Eu lhe peço...não hesite!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus olhava com desdém os ataques de Faetonte. Aquilo estava lhe tomando um precioso tempo.

"Ela esta morrendo, Cavaleiro."-dizia Faetonte diretamente ao Cosmos de Kamus.-"O que espera?"

"Ao que parece...Afrodite domina seu corpo mas não seu espírito e seu Cosmo."-responde Kamus.

"Acabe com isso!"-pedia Faetonte.-"Meu irmão e eu nos resignamos. Se para ajudar a senhorita Aurora precisamos morrer que assim seja! Use seu melhor golpe Cavaleiro e acabe com isso! Apresse-se! Ela não tem muito tempo!"

"Esta bem."-diz Kamus em alto e bom som.-"Se deseja morrer para salva-la, atenderei seu pedido e o honrarei com uma morte digna de um Cavaleiro."

Kamus reúne uma enorme quantidade de seu Cosmo em suas mãos, erguendo-as e unindo-as acima da cabeça, se preparando para atender ao pedido de Faetonte.

Milo desvia por pouco do ataque de Lampo e percebe que não tem outra alternativa.

"Espero que em outra vida não tenha que passar por esse sofrimento, amigo. Lhe darie uma morte rápida!"-diz Milo concentrando seu Cosmo e disparando seu ataque.-"ANTARES!"

"Adeus, Faetonte."-declara Kamus antes de...-"EXECUÇÃO AURORA!"

Cosmos poderosos se chocam, provocando uma grande explosão. Quando tudo se dissipa, os corpos inertes de Lampo e seu irmão Faetonte estão estendidos no campo de batalha.

Milo caminha até Kamus e para ao sentir uma pontada em seu ombro. Lampo o acertara e nem havia percebido.

"Lutou bem."-murmurou.

"Fique aqui, Milo."-pediu Kamus.

"Nem pensar, eu vou..."

"Ficar aqui."-determinou.-"Resolverei isso rápido. Além do mais...quem cuidara dos garotos quando eles acordarem."

"Hã?"-Milo se aproximou de Faetonte.-"Ainda esta vivo!"

"Por que o espanto? Você também não deu o golpe fatal em Lampo?"-deu um sorriso irônico.

Milo deu os ombros e um sorriso sarcástico.

"Não demora ou vou te buscar."-avisou.

Kamus concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ao se afastar Milo notou que ele levou uma mão até a barriga, onde provavelmente seu oponente o acertara antes de cair. Desejou que isso não se tornasse um problema para ele.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A deusa Afrodite elevou seu Cosmo mostrando com isso sua irritação. Desejava que ao menos seus pretensos guardiões mantivessem os cavaleiros ocupados mais algum tempo. Tempo suficiente para que sua rosa ceifasse a vida de Aurora.

Com desgosto observou quando o homem chamado Kamus de Aquário entrou em seus jardins e caminhou com determinação até onde elas se encontravam. Ele viu onde Aurora estava presa, e em seu olhar transpareceu a irritação pelo o que estava havendo com ela.

"Liberte-a."-ordenou.

"Quem pensa que é para dar-me ordens?"-diz Afrodite, elevando seu cosmo e disparando contra Kamus que o recebeu, ajoelhando de dor com o ataque.-"Acaso sabe quem sou?"

"Pouco me importa quem seja. Para mim você não tem significa algum."-respondeu com arrogância que enfureceu Afrodite.-"Liberte-a ou esquecerei que é uma mulher e farei com que sinta minha ira."

"Verme arrogante!"-exclamou Afrodite atacando-o de novo, com ódio redobrado.-"Farei com que implore por meu perdão por tais palavras!"

"E...eu a farei...se arrepender de ferir Marcia, se não a libertar agora!"-disse com uma voz tão fria que causou calafrios em Afrodite.

Afrodite não conseguia acreditar no que via. Por mais que usasse seu Cosmo contra aquele cavaleiro, ele ainda reunia forças para se erguer e desafia-la. Mesmo uma armadura de ouro sofreria pesados danos ao receber os ataques de um deus, e a armadura de Aquário não era indiferente.

Ela estava se fragmentando, cortes apareciam na pele descoberta do cavaleiro bem como o sangue que escorria por essas feridas. Mas ele mantinha o mesmo olhar gélido e ameaçador sobre ela. Tremula, a deusa recuou alguns passos.

"Liberte-a."-ele ordenou.

"N-não."-Afrodite ainda queria aparentar altivez digna de uma divindade, mas sua voz falha ao vê-lo se aproximar cada vez mais.-"Ela esta condenada!"

Dizendo isso, dispara novamente seu cosmo contra Kamus, que coloca seus braços sobre o rosto se protegendo.

"Logo a rosa estará totalmente aberta, e ela morrera e não..."-parou de falar ao ver o Cavaleiro já diante dela, achou que ele a mataria naquele instante.

"Retire a rosa...agora."-ordenou.

"N-não posso."-foi o que conseguiu responder.

Kamus passou por ela, ignorando-a e caminhou até Marcia, ergueu sua mão a rosa e o tentar toca-la foi repelido pelas energias que a envolvia, chegando a queimar. Ignorando a dor, ele a apertou em seus dedos e liberou seu cosmos, a flor foi envolvida pelo ar gelado e se congelou, interrompendo o processo que sugava a vida da jovem deusa.

Depois com um gesto, ele jogou a rosa aos pés de Afrodite, reduzindo-a com o impacto a pedaços. Petrificada por aquele ato, nunca antes ela havia visto algo assim, a deusa limitou-se a observar Kamus libertando Marcia das correntes que a prendiam e a amparar seu corpo inconsciente em seus braços.

Com delicadeza, ele tocou em sua face, afastando uma mecha que caia em seus olhos fechados.

"Agora, você ira retirar essa ridícula maldição dela."-ordenou olhando a deusa da beleza com frieza.

"Acha que me rebaixarei a tanto?"-disse a deusa indignada.

Kamus depositou o corpo de Marcia no chão e caminhou até Afrodite, segurando-a firmemente com uma mão o seu pescoço, apertando-o um pouco, erguendo-a do solo.

"Não terei pudores em mata-la se continuar a se negar a me obedecer."-avisou.-"Retire a maldição ou conservarei sua beleza eternamente em um Esquife de Gelo."

Afrodite sentiu que uma fina camada de gelo começava a se formar, queimando sua pele delicada, com lagrimas nos olhos pelo medo, indignação e pela dor que começava a sentir, murmurou:

"Eu...eu retiro a maldição."-depois ela o encarou.-"Ela esta livre."

Kamus a solta imediatamente, como se toca-la se causasse asco e se afastou. Pegou Marcia em seus braços e saiu do templo, sem se dignar a olhar para trás e para a deusa que permanecia caída no chão...vencida.

"K-Kamus?"-Marcia entreabriu os olhos, exausta e o fitou. Seria real?

"Shhh...mon ange."-ele pediu.-"Apenas descanse. Esta a salvo agora."

"Pode me perdoar? Pelas coisas horríveis que lhe disse?"-perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Sei que não havia verdades nela."-lhe sorriu.-"Agora descanse. Je t'aime."

Com um suspiro ela se aconchegou em seus braços e adormeceu. Nunca havia se sentido tão bem e segura como agora. Ao longe ele avistou Milo, juntamente com Lampo e Faetonte.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Como se sente, Afrodite?"-uma voz suave chama a atenção da deusa que ainda estava caída de joelhos, se sentindo humilhada pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário.

"Atena."-ela olha para a deusa da justiça e da um meio sorriso.-"Veio me humilhar também?"

Acompanhando Atena a uma distancia discreta estava Saga, atento a todos os movimentos da deusa da beleza.

"Não."-respondeu com suavidade.-"Você pode ter se esquecido, mas já fomos amigas, lembra-se?"

"Lembro-me bem daquele tempo. Ah, eu era tão feliz!"-falou com um sorriso saudoso.-"O que quer agora, Atena?"

"Leva-la para casa."-respondeu estendendo a mão.-"Meu pai, Zeus e todos os deuses a querem de volta."

Afrodite fechou os olhos e suspirou. Lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos e aceitou a mão estendida por Atena.

"Seu cavaleiro lutou bem. Me impressionou."-disse a deusa da beleza.-"Ele é realmente poderoso."

"Ele teve um bom motivo para lutar assim."

"Qual? Ah, sim..."-Afrodite sorri.-"Esqueci desse detalhe. O que os mortais são capazes de fazer por amor. Conseguem até mesmo surpreender os deuses com isso."

"Sim."-concordou Atena.-"Agora entende porque amo tanto a humanidade?"

"Agora entendo."-ela olhou para Atena.-"Com certeza serei castigada por Zeus novamente pelo o que fiz."

"com certeza. Esta com medo?"

"Não. Apenas resignada."-e suspirou.

E as deusas desapareceram pelo jardim, sendo seguidas pelo silencioso Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

A seguir...Epílogo.


	8. Epilogo

AURORA 

**Epílogo:**

O dia não poderia estar mais propicia para a data em questão. Pareciam que os deuses ajudavam, proporcionando um belo dia de sol, e clima ameno para ajudar no tão famoso calor do Mediterrâneo.

O Santuário ha anos não presenciava uma cerimônia tão linda. Ha anos que casamentos não eram celebrados ali, Shion estava nervoso com a função nova, o de unir um casal, e ainda havia as bênçãos de Atena, e a deusa estava certa que seus bons amigos seriam muito felizes.

No altar improvisado na Décima Terceira Casa, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Prata e de Bronze convidados usavam suas armaduras, que pareciam mais reluzentes do que nunca. Estavam lá também, os guardiões de Aurora, já recuperados da ultima batalha contra dois Cavaleiros de ouro. No altar, adornado por rosas oferecidas por Afrodite de Peixes, um preocupado Cavaleiro de Aquário lançava olhares apreensivos na entrada principal, de onde a noiva...deveras atrasada...deveria vir, de braços dados com seu melhor amigo, Milo.

A noiva estava em uma sala adjacente, esperando o momento de entrar. Respirou fundo, mal acreditando na alegria que compartilhava nesse momento. Um mês atrás, fugia do amor, agora se preparava para se unir em matrimonio com um homem que a salvou de uma vida de solidão. Como o amava.

Levantou-se, sendo ajudada por algumas servas que acabavam de ajeitar seu vestido impecavelmente branco, presente de Atena. Do lado de fora, usando sua Armadura Dourada, Milo aguardava para conduzir a noiva. Sorriu ao vê-la sair e lhe deu o braço.

"Nervosa, Marcia?"-perguntou.

"Muito...mas feliz."-respondeu sorrindo.

"Eu também. Alem de conduzir a noiva, sou o padrinho."

"Espere."-uma poderosa voz os impede.-"Não haverá casamento."

Ambos olharam para quem dizia isso. Milo com uma resposta mal criada na ponta da língua e com vontade de esmurrar quem ousava querer atrapalhar o casamento de seu amigo. Um homem de feições jovens, usando um manto branco e dourado, com longos cabelos ruivos adornados por uma coroa apareceu, e Marcia sorriu a vê-lo.

"O senhor aqui?"-ela perguntou mal acreditando, abraçando o desconhecido, depois o encarou preocupada.-"O que o senhor quis dizer com não haverá casamento?"

"Não haverá...a menos que eu conduza a noiva ao altar e a entregue a seu futuro marido."-respondeu olhando para Marcia e em seguida para Milo.-"Tudo bem para você, Cavaleiro?"

"Hã...Quem é o senhor?"-perguntou o cavaleiro.

"Sou Zeus, é claro."-respondeu com naturalidade.-"E serei eu a conduzir minha irmãzinha. Alguma objeção?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns minutos depois, Milo entrava por uma porta lateral, e andou até o altar. Kamus o olhou curioso e depois para onde Marcia deveria entrar, não compreendendo o que acontecia. Milo sussurrou algo baixinho para Atena que sorriu feliz com o que lhe dissera, depois foi até ao lado do amigo.

"O que esta havendo?"-perguntou ao amigo, desconfiado.

"Relaxa...ela não mudou de idéia e nem tentou fugir."-respondeu balançando a mão e sorrindo.-"Farei o papel do padrinho apenas. Um parente da Marcia entrara com ela."

"Parente? Quem?"-olhou depois para a porta que se abriu e a noiva adentrava de braços dados com seu acompanhante.

"Zeus."-respondeu Milo com naturalidade.

O rapaz conduziu a noiva, deu-lhe um terno beijo na testa dela e a entregou ao Cavaleiro de Aquário, em seguida se colocou ao lado de Atena.

"Achei que não vinha mais."-comentou a deusa baixinho.

"Nem que Hera colocasse os céus em minha cabeça, perderia esse casamento."-murmurou de volta.

Enquanto Shion dizia alguma palavras antes de Atena dar-lhes a sua bênção, Kamus só tinha olhos para a sua noiva, e agora esposa. Por fim, ouviu apenas o que queria. O final da cerimônia, onde mandavam o noivo beijar a noiva.

Ambos se beijaram com paixão, esquecidos de todos que estavam por perto. E só se separaram quando Shion pigarreou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A recepção já adentrava a madrugada, quando Marcia afastou-se de todos e se dirigiu aos jardins do Templo do Mestre, onde Lampo e Faetonte esperavam.

"Iam partir sem se despedir de mim?"-ela indagou, entristecida.

"Senhorita...não fomos guardiões que mereceram a honra de protege-la."-começou a falar Lampo.

"eu já lhes disse que não tem culpa alguma do que houve."-ela o interrompeu.-"Foi a deusa Afrodite a responsável."

"Mesmo assim...não fomos fortes o bastante."-completou Faetonte.-"Não será um adeus, senhorita. Partiremos para treinarmos mais e ficarmos verdadeiramente fortes."

"Sabemos que aqui, sempre estará em segurança. Quando completarmos esse treinamento, voltaremos."

"E para onde irão?"

"Ainda não sabemos."-respondeu Lampo, que fez uma reverencia, juntamente com o irmão, e se afastaram de Aurora, desaparecendo na noite.

Marcia ficou observando a trilha que eles haviam seguido, e sentiu uma súbita vontade de chorar. Sentiu os braços de seu marido estreitando-a em um abraço caloroso, fechou os olhos aproveitando o maximo aquele contato.

"São bons garotos...e guerreiros muito fortes."-Kamus comentou.-'Voltarão em breve, com certeza."

"Eu sei."-suspirou.

"Arrependida?"

"De que?"-ela se virou e o abraçou.-"De estar com você? Nunca."

"Atena disse que tem um presente para nós. Uma lua de mel em seu chalé, nos Alpes."

"Nunca estive la."

"Magnifique! Você irá amar."

"Impossível não amar qualquer lugar nesse mundo, com você ao meu lado."-e Marcia lhe sorriu.

"Mon ange."

E tocou o rosto dela, beijando-a em seguida, deixando para trás todos os medos, maldições e pensamentos incertos sobre o futuro. Seria o começo de uma nova vida...juntos...para sempre.

Fim!

Nota: Eu sei..ficou piegas demais! 

Mas é que não resisto a um final feliz. E a minha amiga Marcia merecia isso! XD!

Mais um fic finalizado! \o/

Não acredito! \o\ \o/o/

Agora só faltam...124879656998958798499 fics para acabar..T.T


End file.
